Pieces we need to pick off
by tasneemh21
Summary: The story starts off when Tru decides to tell Luc the truth about her abilities on Valentine's day. It will mainly focus on Tru and Luc's relationship
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know I am a over a decade late. I have recently come across this TV series Tru calling which I know got cancelled halfway through season 2. But I really fell for the short adorable relationship Tru and Luc had in season 1. I absolutely hated that they did not get to talk after Tru told Luc about her her time travelling abilities and there was a lot of unresolved tension between then which needed to be sorted out by the writers. This fiction will feature little crime solving adventures. No jack and will focus on how they will make their relationship work. It picks up where Tru saved the serial killer on Valentine's day.

Chapter 1

"You did a good thing, Tru," Luc says with a twinge of hurt gleaming in his crystal blue-green-grey eyes.

"There were lives at stake but I still feel that for some reason you couldn't come to me and tell me the truth about the whole thing, "rough creases crinkling his forehead, an obvious sign of wheels turning in his head.

"I wanted to protect you," I answer as I watch his prominent Adam's apple rise and fall.

"I didn't need your protection. I can take care of myself," he tells me, leaning against the driver seat.

"All I wanted is you letting me in and allowing me to be a part of your life," his voice penetrating the heap of lies I have told him over the weeks thereby, compelling me to reconsider telling him the complete truth about what I have been up to all this time.

There is a long awkward silence which I decide to puncture by saying

"I want to tell you something; a truth that I have been hiding from you all these weeks in fear of you looking at me as a complete freak and someone totally different, " I break off, swallowing an unexpected lump in my throat.

"Tru, there is no need for you to be so scared and insecure. No matter how weird the truth might sound, I will be happy if you tell me what is really going on with you," he assures me, extending both of his hands to me.

"I relive days. This has been going on since I graduated. When a dead body asks for my help, my day rewinds and I get the chance to change the events that prevent the death of that specific person, I spill out the truth in one rush, placing his hands in my lap and closing my fingers around them carefully so that he doesn't recoil.

Luc stares at me as if I have sprouted two heads and keeps shaking his head to convince himself that this conversation which even I didn't imagine myself having a few months back when I was in college is really not taking place.

"Now, this is really weird. You seem so smart and normal to be believing in this supernatural stuff of going back in time to people who already died."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. Even Harrison acted the same way when I told him and it took him a while to believe in my abilities, my voice betraying the underlying fear of losing Luc; one of the best things that has happened to me to my uncanny power which I have always regarded as a burden, a liability and an utter hindrance to having normal relationships in life.

But I won't give up and try to explain myself more clearer to him

"Do you remember the day we met?" I remind him

"Yes," he replies. "We bumped into each other and my camera got broken, "

"I addressed you by your name even though you didn't tell me what your name was. I even guessed later that particular day that you met your folks in town," I punctuate each word with careful precision.

"I even guessed what you had on your mind today before driving to this cottage," I point out.

"Tru, I think I need some time to process all this and think things through," he apprises me, leaving me with a heavy heart that I have been dreading to suck me into the vacuum of loneliness that has threatened to seize me since my mother died.

Not being able to hide my true emotions any longer, I blurt out how I have truly felt all these weeks when I was with him.

"I have been through a bad breakup where my ex cheated on me with one of his students. I have a nonexistent father who has never called to check on me or any of my siblings. You are one of the great things that truly made me feel alive and never gave me the chance to look at myself as if I were some broken toy," I confess, drawing nearer to him; inhaling the musky scent of his jacket and softly brushing my lips against his forehead.

My lips ghost the skin on his forehead for a ceaseless lingering second before I lift my head and straighten myself up in the passenger seat and gather the courage to speak.

"Can you drive me home ?" I ask him with an earnest plea swimming in my brown eyes.

"Ofcourse, Tru. I do care about you possibly more than you can imagine. It crushes me to see you in this way. I just need some time to think. This is certainly not the end of this intangible connection we have forged, " he says, gripping my hands and squeezing them tightly.

He shifts in his seat, coming closer to me and drawing his mouth upon mine to relish the familiar woody taste of my lips. I part them to let his in and thread my fingers though his curly strands of raven black hair. He traces my jawline with his perfect straight nose before kissing it fervently and I wish time came to a complete standstill. Then, an unspeakable force stops him from going further and straightens himself back into his seat.

With that he puts the keys in ignition and starts driving me to the safety of my home which he has promised me subtly in his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the plot of Tru calling. All I own is the plot of this fanfiction. I am sorry that this chapter won't have much dialogue.

Chapter 2

Luc's point of view

The stark darkness surrounding us is not adequate enough to deter me from the promise I made to the beautiful girl of getting her home safely sitting in the passenger seat right beside me. I am still finding it exceedingly difficult to come to terms with the fact that she can go back in time to help people who have died before their time. The mere fact that only she sees dead corpses asking for her help and she gets to change the events of those peoples' deaths is baffling in itself. When I come to think about it, it was highly selfish of me to break up with her for something she had little control over. After all, giving people second chances of doing things right and appreciating everything we take for granted is not bad at all.

I see her doleful doe like eyes slowly fluttering shut with the careless uncertainty of a butterfly as I drive past the endless rows of tall green trees and small brooks; giving off some sort of a mystical veil over her face. The inner strength she exudes is one of the many things that gravitates me towards her.

Even though my eyes should be completely on the road, I can't help but sneak prolonged gazes at her and watch the moonlight cast its silvery shadows across her pretty face in black and white. The mere vision of her being absolutely free off all her responsibilities in deep slumber reminds me how she goes through an entire day to save the life of a person who is a complete stranger to her. I don't think I have witnessed anything more beautiful. Suddenly, I start to regret the things I said to her about taking time to process everything.

Almost two hours fly by and I reach her apartment. She stirs in the passenger seat; mumbling something incoherent. I smile; just looking at her adorable posture in this sleep induced state. I decide to carry her to her room without waking her up and making the least imaginable sounds while ascending the stairs.

I walk around the jeep and carefully open the door to her seat. I wrap my arms around her back; making sure that I lift her up without disturbing her and quietly close the door with my other hand.

She settles her chin in the crook of my neck and without her knowledge she lightly clutches onto the collar of my shirt. I also place my right hand behind her head to give her the feeling of resting on a pillow while slowly trudging up the wooden stairs as stealthily as possible.

When I reach her flat, I pull out the keys and unlock the door. We became so close over these few weeks that she trusted me with the keys of her house.

I make my way to her bed, enclosing her head with both my arms. I put her head down gently onto a fat white pillow and take off her brown leather boots. She starts murmuring something about fate and turns over onto the pillow; facing me entirely. I pull the blanket up to her face; making sure she is perfectly tucked into the warm plush covers of her bed.

I sit at the foot of the bed and smile at the mild curve of her lips. I push a few loose strands of her lush brown hair behind her right ear. For some inexplicable reason, I feel bad about leaving her all alone in the middle of this journey she has embarked upon all by herself.

I feel like a creepy stalker watching her face taking on a sudden sombre far-off look like she has some unspoken grief buried in the depth of her heart. This very look forces me to contemplate the decision of distancing myself from her. I am physically unable to get up from where I am sitting right now and walk away from the most vulnerable state I have seen Tru in quite a while.

She slowly wraps her little fingers around my hands and mouths something which awfully sound like "Please, don't leave. Stay"

I slowly start lowering my head until it hits the pillow where hers is resting on; separated by a couple of inches. I enclose her petite frame with my arms and start rubbing soothing circles into her back until my eyelids get heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I know Tru calling doesn't have a big fan base and whatever fan base it has mainly consists of Tru and Jack shippers. I still want to continue writing this story for my own sake because this story will give me some closure on the Tru and Luc relationship in season 1 that I sadly did not get. I will update this story at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story of the TV show Tru Calling

Chapter 3

Luc's perspective

Thin tendrils of sun-rays stream through the gaps between the thick curtains draping the windows beside the bed as consciousness starts floating back to me. I open my eyes and slowly the details of last night start surfacing in my mind with vivid clarity.

My lips curve upwards of their own accord as my eyes land to Tru's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My smile grows wider as I stare at the arms that are currently placing my midsection in a chokehold. She is holding onto me like a child would clutch the last of their candy bar.

I look at her face. She looks so relaxed and divine even though she is still asleep. This is one of the few times she looks like she does not have a care in the world. I stay still and try to memorize as many details about this moment as possible. I wish she could be untroubled and did not have to worry about saving people when she is awake.

I cup her face for a second and lazily start drawing patterns along her cheek. My fingers move gracefully over the soft curved bump of the region just below her eyes. This simple gesture of mine causes her to moan and pull me even closer to her.

She flutters her eyelids open and the corner of her mouth quirks upwards with a slight hint of playfulness mixed with a twinge of sadness gleaming in her pretty brown eyes.

"You stayed, " she murmurs, touching my cheek to convince herself that I am really lying in her bed with her.

"I just couldn't leave you alone last night," I admit.

"Especially not after I saw you getting sad in the car just because of what I said to you which I thought I felt about your powers at that particular moment, " I add, trying to really make her see that I still care about her a lot.

"It was not your fault. The way you reacted was completely natural, " trying to placate me into believing that I did not in any way cause her to get sad.

"I did overreact last night which I should not have," I lament, internally feeling guilty for trying to distance myself from her for a while.

"But, I still wish you had told me the truth a lot sooner. For reasons I can never understand, I felt that you did not trust me enough with your secrets like you trusted Harrison and Davis, " I continue, finally letting out how I truly felt about my position in her life.

"I am often put into situations where I wouldn't ever want you to be in, " she says, reaching out for my right hand.

"For instance, last night I feared for your and Lindsey's safety because a serial killer happened to be lurking near our cabins," her voice beginning to sound a few octaves louder.

"I will always be surrounded by psychopaths, murderers and serial killers. Danger will always follow me. I don't want you to get involved in it, " trying to reason with me that her job is something akin to walking on a path filled with rocks upstream.

"What if I say that I have already changed my mind about taking time to think things through?" I probe, quirking my eyebrows a little.

"What if I say that I can't walk away from whatever you are involved in?" I push further, cupping her face to make her look directly into my eyes.

"Then, I might have to lock you up in a room in handcuffs because I can't take any risks with your safety," she asserts, grabbing my shoulders a bit roughly to prove her point.

"Speaking of handcuffs, there are a lot of other creative things we can do with them, " I smirk, clear mischief dancing in my blue-green-grey eyes.

"The probability of doing those other creative things seems pretty bleak with me always being busy to save other peoples' lives, " she counters, giving me an equally impish smile.

She looks so sexy when she gives me one of those smiles that I have the urge to do unspeakable things to her right here at this very moment.

"Do corpses ask for your help at 2:o clock at night?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

"They might. You will slowly start to get a hang of all this once you see me in action, " she tells me, patting the back of my right hand.

"So, is it a rewind day? " I ask her, my eyes brimming with skepticism

"Luc, you must know that not every day is a rewind day. I am not so sure myself when dead people ask for my help, " I respond.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" I inquire, feeling eerily similar to one of those FBI agents who bombards their suspects with questions.

"I am thinking of spending a little more time with you until Davis calls me in case of emergencies, " she answers, tracing the outline of my left cheek.

" How about I make you a delicious breakfast and discuss free available time when only the two of us get to experiment a little with handcuffs, " I propose, my eyes boring into hers pretty suggestively.

"Sounds like a great plan to me, " she replies, pulling me closer for a long lingering kiss.

With that, I make Tru get up from the bed. I head towards her kitchen with her following closely behind me.


End file.
